


Yugi's coming out

by Samoacookie27



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: After days of fretting and planning, Yugi has finally worked up the courage to tell his grandfather about his true self. Thankfully his wonderful friend Yami is there to support him.





	Yugi's coming out

Sixteen year old Yugi Mutou stood outside the game shop he called home. His tiny shoulders squared and his magenta eyes filled with uncertainty.

Today was the day he would it. Today he would look his grandfather in the eye and come clean about everything. No more hiding it from him, or anyone else. 

“Are you nervous aibou? There is always tomorrow if you are not ready" Yami. Yugi smiled at his closest friend that looked so much like him.  
“To be honest I don’t think I'll ever be ready. But I just can’t keep this to myself anymore”. Yugi’s smile grew a bit more confident when he felt Yami's hand slip into his own.

“We’ll whatever comes next, I’ll be here for you”.

“Of course, Yami" and with that being said, the pair crossed the threshold and into the living room.

Solomon Mutou, aged 72 sat in the living room of his home and business. The old television blasted the channel 4 News, compensating for his elderly hearing. A bag of barbeque chips lay open on the dark wood table. The tv was so loud he hadn’t heard his grandson and friend approach him.  
“Grandpa-"

“AH! Oh Yugi my boy, you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that".  
“I’m sorry we startled you Mr. Mutou, but Yugi here has something important to tell you” Solomon nodded and turned off the tv.

“Of course, I wouldn’t be a good grandparent if I didn’t listen to my grandson’s worries now would I? So what is all this about my boy?”

Yamu and Yugi sat down on the loveseat adjacent to the sofa. The little teen took a moment to steady his breathing and his nerves before continuing on. “I have been living a lie grandpa, and have been for a very long time. Please don’t shun me for what I’m about to tell you”.

The wrinkles on Solomon’s brow deepened at his words. He did not understand what He was saying. “What are you telling me exactly Yugi?”

Yugi s head shot up as he shouted “GRANDPA I’M CISGENDER!”  
The old man’s hands flew to his mouth in shock “You are…cisgender?”

An uneasy silence threatened to engulf the room until Yami cleared his throat “Mr. Mutou, Yugi and I both are in fact fact cisgender. Honestly, we have been our whole lives. He has been working up the courage to tell you for days now. The ball is in your court now”.  
Yugi’s big eyes were now watering over with tears “Please grandpa, don’t hate me for being what I am”.

Chips scattered to the floor as Solomon seized Yugi in a strong hug. There was a noticeable catch in his throat when he said “I love you Yugi, and I swear nothing will ever change that. Ever!”

“I love you too Grandpa” the tears were now dripping down his cherub cheeks.

From his place on the loveseat, Yami observed the living scene. Everything was going to be alright now. Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Discrimination is wrong children. :P


End file.
